


Divine Arena

by junkohenoshi



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Ikutsuki is a God fucker, Kinky gods, M/M, Perverted Ikutsuki, does this count as Personafuckers content?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkohenoshi/pseuds/junkohenoshi
Summary: Ikutsuki manages to Capture and restrain several male gods, the best way he thinks in his perverted god fetishizing self to  rehabilitate these rogue gods? watch them pound each other and broadcast the sex scenes for other perverts like him to see.





	Divine Arena

"where am I?” Yaldabaoth said as he stepped outside his room he is wearing a Modified version of a japanese male highschool uniform which is light teal and has holes in the back for his wings and he’s wearing dark teal briefs with a halo pattern on it.

“ Ladies and gentlemen! The Show has officially begun!” a random voice announced as the TV screens flashed as Yaldao sees a shirtless man with curly brown hair glasses and Cow themed boxers.

“ Why am I here!?” Yaldao yelled at the man

“ You're just a pawn in my plan,'' replied the man,'' Now then be the best pawn for I, Ikutsuki’s plan!” Ikutsuki said as the TV screens turned off.

“ That mortal!” Yaldao said in rage as he saw the clockwork god otherwise known as Chronos.

“ such a pleasure to see you Chronos!”

“ you too.” Chronos said as Yaldao sees him wearing a robe with a hood over his head and a speedo.

However as soon as he looked at Chronos both of their undergarments faded away, leaving only their Genitalia exposed.

“W-What?! Did something happen? Yaldabaoth said as he got frustrated that he couldn’t control the situation.  
“ Don’t know……..” Chronos said as he suddenly flops to the floor on his knees as Chronos puts Yaldabaoth’s cock in his mouth.

“ What are you doing Ah~” Yaldao said as Chronos sucks on his cock as it gets as erect as a fully bloomed rose.

Chronos sucks on Yaldao’s cock until he can’t take it anymore

“ Chronos i’m going t-” Yaldabaoth’s cock sprays cum everywhere on Chronos’s head and face

“ sorry old friend……..” Yaldabaoth said as Chronos pulled on his wings.

“ what are you planning on doing?” Yaldabaoth asked out of concern and genuine fear.

“ You know it’s not fair if only you get to feel pleasure, even clock cogs have to cooperate to get a satisfying outcome.” Chronos said as he caresses Yaldao’s ass.

“ what are you trying to get out? Yaldao replied.

“ back against the wall so I will can fuck you silly.” Chronos said

The control god finally got a taste of his own medicine as the Clockwork god fucked him silly they did sixty-nine reverse cowgirl and all the positions, divine bodies are more durable than human bodies so they lasted for 90 hours before stopping.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The mastermind behind the arena Shuji Ikutsuki moans as he cums all over his TV monitor.

“ Ah~ such hot gods! I’m glad I did all the research! It was as easy as S-AH! Sucking off Mitsuru’s dad to get t- OH!~ this job!” Ikutsuki cums all over the Monitor and his desk as his room is splattered in cum, he doesn't care if he gets caught he worked hard for this, and it’s his day off anyways.


End file.
